


Resonant

by Uncollecther (AlltheB7)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lillian Luthor is Complicated, Mystery, Protective Lena Luthor, Season 5 what season 5, Smut, chapter 3 for smut, shameless smut for my shameless queer heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/Uncollecther
Summary: A new anti-alien network is threatening National City while Alex and the DEO struggle for leads. When she discovers that Lillian knows about her relationship with Alex, Lena tries to balance her need to keep tabs on Lillian and her emotional desire for acceptance with the safety of those closest to her.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	1. It Starts

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a great standalone for fluff, so please enjoy! Also be warned the rest of the story is going to get serious.  
> But first I have to muddle through the fillers. Nyaaaargh.  
> ....and if anyone is curious, there will be smutting because I have no impulse control.

Lips slightly parted as she lines up her shot, Lena cocks the pool stick back. 

"Try not to let your genius mess up your game, Luthor. Last game was just sad." 

In the bad lighting of the dive bar, amidst a mix of humans and aliens of different walks of life, Alex Danvers antagonizes the CEO of L-Corp. The smells of stale beer and a slightly moldy mop waft around the table. Kara and James are competing at darts, Winn is out playing an RPG with Vasquez and they'll possibly be stopping by later. Lena revels in this unscheduled time to hang out that has become somewhat common.

Counting the seconds of Alex's gaze, Lena smirks as she calculates how to maneuver things to her advantage. The warm ball of flirtation rolls in her gut, feeding her ego. Channeling that, she hits the cue, watches it connect to the 9-ball, that drops in the corner pocket. Alex huffs at the rim of her beer bottle. What things Lena has done, very purposefully, to work her way towards becoming as close to Alex's lips as that glass rim. Eyes tracking the motion, Lena knows that Alex will pick up on her blatant gaze. Part of her plan includes exhibiting signs of interest because people like to feel they are noticed. Lena is making sure Alex knows she is _noticed._

A slight blush tinges Alex's cheek and Lena preens internally at her prowess. Schooling her features into a pleasantly neutral expression, she swings a jean-clad hip around the corner of the table. "But is it as sad as your window garden?" She murmurs thoughtfully to the table.

With a somewhat mock gasp, Alex's face twists as she leans forward, pointing a finger at Lena and hissing lowly in betrayal "I came to you in confidence!" Worried brown eyes connect to the darts area where Kara's aiming, the tip of her tongue between lips in concentration. Alex is clearly checking to see if Kara had tuned into their conversation. Noting Kara's oblivious stance, Lena arches an eyebrow when Alex turns back, her jaw flexing. "You said you wouldn't judge me."

Sucking in her cheeks, Lena looks Alex up and down, assessing slowly over the T-shirt and leather jacket before confidently stopping to hold Alex's narrowed stare. Lena shrugs. "I'm always judging." 

The older Danvers sister had sheepishly asked Lena to help her not kill the plants that Kara had gotten her after her breakup with Maggie. It had been an interesting request last year that led Lena to the interior of Alex's apartment. Standing by a sliding glass door as the two professional women stared down at floppy unhappy leaves, Lena quickly realized that Alex's attachment to the plants was beyond simple pride and concern over growing something. There was something more to it. An emotional something. And if there's anything Lena is familiar with, it's emotional displacement. So if she could help another person avoid-slash-cope with their emotions using side projects, well, she was a Luthor after all. The plants clearly represented something that Alex wanted to keep alive, so keeping them alive would be Lena's next mission. Sensibilities aside, the youngest Luthor always went big--it wasn't go big or go home--Lena would never be the on"e to to "go home" and quit once she committed to something, it was a bit more queerly dramatic. This was her queer heart's equivalent of "death before dishonor." 

Not being much of a plant person, she gathered the appropriate data and dove into Pinterest research. After a rough four weeks of testing water/soil/humidity/sunlight levels, getting dirty, and intentionally taking a hammer to a pot to get a root bound plant out, Alex and Lena were able to rehabilitate the spider and snake plants back to life over the course of three months. If it crossed Lena's mind that Alex had her own PhD and she could solve this issue herself, she conveniently shucked that bit of information to the side. Whether or not Alex could solve the problem herself, she had asked Lena for her help and that was what she was going to get.

It had felt good to be useful, if she was honest. And when Lena accidentally noticed Alex furtively looking down her A-shirt while wrist deep in the garden soil, it also had her nipples contracting, nearly instantaneously shifting Lena's understanding of their friendship. Before the plants, they traded antagonizing verbal jabs (in good humor), but after bringing the plants back from death's door, Lena found the director's gaze lingering, her antagonism slanting into flirtation. The memory of that dark gaze kept Lena up late on more than one evening and the hot coil Alex wound inside of Lena had the CEO clenching her thighs tightly at game nights and high top tables. 

Loathsome of the DEO's secret status, Lena thought long and hard about this attraction to its director. What good could come of being a Luthor that allows herself to be romantically compromised by a stoic director of a secret government agency? She spent months contemplating this. She still contemplates it. But in the end, a woman like Alex Danvers wasn't common and Lena's attraction wasn't just a passing curiosity.

So as Lena eyes the pixie frame of Alex's face over the pool table, she knows that the hot tug in her gut won't go away, leaving Lena with one objective: obtain and acquire a mutually consenting and sexual relationship with one Alexandra Danvers.

But first: the steps of seduction. Open dialogue. Introduce likes and dislikes. Increase tension. Make a move.

Right now, they're in the tension. They've been in the tension phase for months and Lena is desperate to break it. So tonight, the plan is to hustle Alex out of her $20 bet, eliciting indignation and respect, thereby increasing tension. After creating the tension, Lena plans to capitalize on her winning and get Alex into her bed.

Confident in the tactic, Lena grins and settles over her next shot. "Feeling confident, Danvers? Because I'd rather not wipe the table with you when you're down. Just wouldn't seem right." Lena bends over again, lining up the 13 on the far end and shooting.

The 13 rolls into the corner pocket smoothly. The cue ball bounces off the rail gently and she is set for the 8-ball. Tipping the beer back, Alex cocks her hip and deadpans Lena. "Don't worry about me, Luthor, worry about balancing that ego of yours."

Satisfied at Alex's counter, Lena strides by and flips the low ponytail over her shoulder. As she passes, she deftly plucks the bottle from Alex's fingers and downs it on the way to the cue ball. 

"Really?" Alex rolls her eyes. Jutting out her jaw in a cocky display, Lena maintains eye contact as she sets the bottle on a table next to her. 

Swiping a finger under her bottom lip, Lena watches Alex's eyes follow the motion. "Eight ball, side pocket." 

And just like that, Lena ends Alex. 

Slow swagger back to Alex, Lena smirks and holds out her hand to take Alex's stick. "Rack 'em." 

The glare from Alex would sear a steak, but Lena hasn't survived being a Luthor - and done so successfully - without having her own mettle tested and proven. She isn't the Girl of Steel, but Lena has been made tougher and smarter through her trials. Playfully, she bites her lip "Unless you're afraid... to lose again." 

With a glimmer in her eye, Alex all but snarls and racks the balls. "Best of three," she decides. "And we double the pot."

Eyebrow up, Lena considers. She doesn't care about money. At this point, she knows she has Alex's attention, but this dance they're doing, they've done before and Lena is not interested in going home alone tonight. She is a patient woman, but truth be told, all she wants is that government-sanctioned dykey hair between her legs. She has carefully laid plans and every woman she's ever given this much attention to has folded within weeks. Alex's reserve has strung Lena along for nearly half a year. It's a lot to expect of the CEO considering her capacity and appetite.

Lena raises her chin "We've bet that before." Alex looks up, big eyes open as she listens stoically. "Loser takes winner home."

Elbows on the edge of the pool table and Lena is leaning forward, back straight. Because she is making things very plainly clear, she keeps her face set in a confident smirk, jaw cocked forward ever-so-slightly. 

The sounds of the bar cushion like a cocoon around them and Lena breathes steadily in the growing weight of silence between herself and Alex. Everything inside her is moving, the twitch of freshly trodden blades of grass, but Lena wrangles the nerves, pulling deeply from her roots, and manifests what she considers her most seductive "I dare you" face. 

It might be working because at the implication, Alex's hands stop clattering the pool balls into the wooden rack and her brown eyes look intently at the long-haired woman's mouth, then the rest of Lena. 

In it to win it, Lena purses her lips before letting out a delicate sigh, willing everything in her body to obey her. If she can just hold on a little longer, she'll either make the long shot or go home to her underused-soon-to-overused vibrator and possibly cry in frustration at having misread the situation. Anxiety mounts higher in the silence over the green felt and plasticized billiards. Keeping her brain purposefully blank, an unbidden image of herself crying in public at Alex's rejection flashes through her mind as she mentally counts the tenth second of silence. 

A slight smirk flicks at the corner of Alex's mouth, and as she straightens she crosses her arms, smirk widening into a grin. "Winner takes loser home," she amends the bet. Lena's brow furrows slightly. 

"I rode tonight." 

Lena nearly sags at the words, and instead of collapsing on her Jimmy Choos in relief, laughs haughtily. Everyone in the Superfriends group knows that Lena loves motorcycles, but refuses to ride them. Alex Danvers is letting Lena know that the stakes are higher than she anticipated.

"Well, I guess I will simply have to beat you again." She lowers her voice conspiratorially, picking up the cue ball and walking to the other side as Alex finishes racking and pulls up the triangle. She gently chalks her stick, taking in a deep breath - partly a sigh of relief and partly to bolster herself for this game. 

When she looks down the table, Alex is practically undressing her with her eyes from behind the neatly set rack. Nipples tightening in her blouse, a blush creeps up Lena's cheeks and she is bending over quickly to hide the physiological response. She doesn't mind so much that Alex knows - she is proud of her body - but they are in public and she disdains the idea of another person noticing something about her body she considers private. 

Alex's self-satisfied smile deepens and Lena briefly wonders if Alex has been toying with her all night, perhaps all along. The thought riles Lena's pride and she's refocusing on the cue ball, pushing the wolf-like expression of Alex Danvers watching her out of her mind.

She breaks and sinks the 3. "Low ball," she calls before positioning to shoot the 6. Misses the 5.

The game would be intensely quiet if Lena had a say in the matter, but Kara and James come back from throwing darts and both cheerfully and tiredly chatter. 

Alex sinks a ball and Lena doesn't even know which one it is because she's trying desperately not to look at Alex for fear of being obvious. The redhead sinks five more. _Surprising_. Then Alex miscues and Lena picks up the ball-in-hand. 

When Kara walks to the bar to settle her tab, Alex leans over Lena's shoulder and murmurs under her breath "Good thing you're in jeans tonight, Luthor."

At the proximity and jibe, Lena's bottom lip drops slightly and she inhales. Quickly licking her lips and shutting her mouth, Lena studiously catalogues the rush of wetness and swallows. 

After the 1 drops, it finally crystalizes in her brain that she's most likely going to fuck Alex Danvers. 

Taking another deep breath and nodding at whatever it is that James just said to Winn (who has suddenly seemed to have appeared), Lena shoots the 4 into the side and lines up for the 5 in the corner. If she puts the right kind of english on that, she'll be set to shoot the 8. 

_Which means she will be taking Alex to her apartment and screwing the lithe dyke until one of them taps out_.

Closing her eyes, Lena visualizes the bank shot and leaving herself a sweet line clear to the 8-ball. Opening her eyes, smirking, Lena shoots.

Right as the cue is about to connect, the table jerks an inch towards her. Lena jumps back, pool stick up, eyes widening. As she's looking around her friends, she sees Kara give a thumbs up to Alex before smiling innocently at Lena. Lips gawped, Lena shuts them with a click of her teeth. _Goddamn Danvers sisters_.

"Seems there's a bit of tectonic activity tonight," Kara offers as if she's making note of a novel fact. 

Because of the Super-induced table shift, her line-up glanced off-center and the 5 bounced off of the corner rail. No drop, no shot for the 8-ball. Looking up from the table, the CEO finds that everyone is chuckling in good humor.

"What a fortuitous coincidence," Lena drawls, unimpressed, giving her best friend one of her CEO stare downs.

Unfazed, Kara maintains her smile as Alex drops the 14 and lines up the 8-ball. "Eight in the corner," Alex nods to the pocket she intends. 

Hands gripping the pool stick tightly, Lena watches as the woman bends and knocks it in. Smirking from her place at the table, Alex looks positively triumphant. 

Being the ever-loyal sister and backstabbing best friend, Kara whoops and high fives Alex. James claps and nods in admiration. 

Putting away the pool stick and ambling over to Lena, Alex claps a hand on her back. "Good thing I've got a second helmet," she peacocks in satisfaction. Sharp chin out, Lena wants to grab Alex and shove her against the table. Then Lena wants to murder Kara because Alex is explaining the bet, especially the motorcycle part, and Kara is high-fiving Alex again.

Settling their tabs and clearing their spot, Lena watches Alex's ass ahead of her as Kara talks to her about her day on the way out. 

_She's going home with Alex Danvers_.

Alex holds out the second helmet. _It's Fine_. She jams the helmet on her head and give a thumbs up as Kara raises her phone and begins recording. 

Adjusting the strap under Lena's chin, Alex glances over Lena. Softening, Alex's eyes hold Lena's gaze "You okay?" Her eyes are light, but her voice is genuine.

Finding a little of her previous swagger, Lena returns the stare. "Ask me after we get there in one piece," she commands.

Alex starts up the engine and mounts it. She presses a button on the side of her helmet and motions for Lena to do the same. The slightly raised button gives with a small [pop] and she hears the smooth pitch of Alex's voice right near her ear. 

"Is this necessary, Director?" Lena blurts. "Isn't my place three miles away?" Really, though, she's a little hesitant because the sound of Alex's bike is loud and her Jimmy Choos aren't exactly ideal for riding bitch on a motorcycle. And the idea of Alex listening to her breathing while clutching anxiously seems one-sidedly unfair.

Grinning, Alex ignores the tone. "See the pegs? Put those dainty toes on those after you straddle the seat and get comfy."

Mentally Lena snorts-- _dainty toes_. Lena steps forward to position herself behind Alex when the woman halts her "Look out for the exhaust pipes, they are hot." Alex motions at their locations. 

Nodding, Lena nervously straddles the bike and clutches Alex's sides as it shifts under her weight. 

"That's normal. Bikes aren't as heavy as cars," Alex's voice reassures. Lena is already aware of this, she's been on motorcycles before. She's just nervous. "You're going to want to wrap your arms around me and hold tight." 

Lena clunks helmets on accident and Alex chuckles. "Pick a side to keep your head for the ride. It will help keep us from knocking heads and will help me with balance."

"Noted." Lena's gut and throat are tight. She reaches around Alex and links her hands under the woman's breasts, trying not to do exactly what she wants to do and press as much of her body against Alex as possible. Through the visor Kara waves excitedly, the phone still held up and apparently recording. For someone who is supposed to be so nice, her best friend has a tendency of being a dick at times.

Lena hears the engine rev, but _feels_ it between her legs and she squeezes Alex tighter. Kara, Winn, and James all wave and as she's about to wave back, Alex throttles the engine and peels out. Surprised, Lena squeals and clutches Alex harder. In her helmet, Alex cackles.

* * *

"You can pull in here to the right," Lena lets Alex know as they rumble closer to her building. Slowing, Alex takes the turn carefully.

"There's a gate with a keypad there on the left. I can get us in."

The machine rumbles between her legs and Lena's praying that her dark jeans don't show how much she's been effected by this fifteen ride. Smoothly stopping by the keypad, Lena places two fingers on the pad, waits for the beep, puts her thumb, and then there's another beep, the garage gate rising smoothly.

Guiding Alex through the parking tower they pull to a spot near an elevator. Carefully putting her left foot down, Lena keeps her grasp on Alex's shoulder as she lifts her other leg over the saddle. Once both feet are on the ground and Alex is smirking, Lena draws in a deep breath and exhales, gathering her balance and wits. Fingers digging at the synthetic bands of her helmet, Lena pulls until things loosen up. She hands the helmet back to Alex and after the woman secures them, Lena is eyeing her.

"Beer or scotch?" Her thighs warm as her eyes trace up Alex's hips and waist. It isn't a question of _if_ Alex is coming up, not anymore.

Licking her lips before biting the lower one, Alex raises her chin. "Scotch sounds good."

"This way."

The ride up the elevator is quiet. The car stops, Lena places her palm on a scanner, and then it continues moving. Alex nods her head at the extra security measure.

At the door, Lena places three digits on a key pad and it slides open silently as the entry and kitchen gradually light up.

"Would you like a water?" Lena asks as she kicks off her heels.

There's a pause as Lena pulls two cups down from her cupboard. She fills one at the sink, turns and takes a few large swallows. Cocking her hip to the side, Lena waits, drinks a bit more water. 

Slowly Alex shucks her jacket and tosses it over a stool. "Sure," she shrugs, walking toward Lena. 

Stomach clenching, Lena grabs the other glass and fills it. "Ice?" 

Pivoting at the sink, Lena turns to find Alex downing the glass she had left on the island. Her slender neck bobs and Lena wants to skin her teeth over it like caramel on an apple. 

Swallowing, Lena gathers her wits "Scotch now or later?"

"Later. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Second on the left." While she waits, Lena wipes her palms on her jeans and washes her hands. Walking to the living room, she leans against the couch and looks out to the darkened balcony. 

Months of planning are coming together and as pleased and confident as she feels, she's also wary. The door opens and she turns back to see Alex standing at the bathroom doorway. Lena arches an eyebrow.

"So I have a couple of ideas on how things could go tonight," Lena all but purrs as she pads down the hallway. 

"Oh?" Alex props her hands on her hips and grins. Lena reaches Alex and leans forward, hand adjusting the collar of Alex's t-shirt. Her stomach burns and she carefully controls her breathing.

"Mm. Loser goes first? Or winner?" The CEO rests the hand on Alex's shoulder. 

Sliding a hand to Lena's hip, Alex grips it and pulls Lena until she is adjusting her bare feet around Alex's feet and tilting her face up. Alex's breath ghosts over her lips before Lena angles her mouth. Lena's eyes are on the swell of Alex's lower lip. 

Stopping just before their lips touch, Lena closes her eyes, inhales Alex's scent. It's warm, she can hint the beer on Alex's lips and she feels the threads of her thoughts unravelling. Her hand presses on Alex's chest, grabbing the fabric. Opening her eyes, she sees Alex's half-lidded eyes on her.

"I'm going to kiss you, Director," Lena whispers. "And then I'm --"

"For fucks sake, Luthor," Alex yanks her hard and crashes their lips together. 

Clutching at Alex, the CEO feels her voice in her throat as Alex's lips push against her own. 

Now all Lena wants is her body on Alex's body. Writhing, she gasps against Alex's dexterous mouth that is tonguing in between her teeth as she scrapes a hand behind Alex's neck, pulling her in.

Then Alex is pushing her back and Lena's confused, mouth open.

"Bedroom," Alex demands. 

Nodding, Lena takes her hand and stalks down the hallway. Pushing open another door, the lights turn on automatically.

"Lights, twenty-five percent" Lena commands, and the lights dim as she pulls Alex to the bed and shoves her back onto it.

Brown eyes wide, Alex grins when Lena climbs atop and starts kissing her again. Heat under her skin is clawing to get out and Lena can't stand the clothes anymore. 

As she shoves her tongue into Alex's mouth, she's pulling at the t-shirt. "Off" she gruffs into Alex's mouth. She leans back as Alex sits up slightly and yanks the shirt over her head. 

Noting the black bra, Lena's fingers begin digging, undoing the black leather belt. The strap pulls loose and she's all but panting. 

Impatiently moving back off Alex, Lena unbuttons her shirt as Alex shoves her pants down her legs. At the sight of short black tomboy briefs Lena's biting her lip and muttering curses at the casual silk blouse. 

Then Alex is undoing Lena's jeans, she's arching forward to pull the shirt off her shoulders, and hot lips and teeth suck at the swell of her breast. Lena stutters something desperate and affirmative as she grabs at Alex's neck. 

Wanting to get Alex back on the bed, she takes a step forward and the waist of her jeans strains around her thighs, causing her to lose balance. She stumbles into Alex awkwardly.

Alex laughs as they right themselves. Lena's frustrated, but as she recovers and looks between herself and Alex, she can't help the bubble of laughter that skitters up her throat. 

Covering her face, she moans through the laugh. Between her fingers, Alex is smiling, one hand on her knee, the other on her forehead. 

"We can pretend that...this is going more smoothly than it really is." 

With a widening wicked smile, Alex shakes her head. "Take your pants off, Lena. Then we'll talk."

_Deep breath in_ and Lena wriggles the tight jeans down before stepping out of them. Curtsying when she is done, she looks back to Alex, who holds out her hand.

Taking it, Lena follows on her knees as Alex scoots back ward to the center of the bed. 

"Now, unless I'm mistaken, it's winner first," Alex murmurs as she pulls Lena into straddling her toned thighs. 


	2. Openings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena opens dialogue with Lillian following Lex's murder and Guardian is attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping into the seriousness quick, hold onto your queer asses!

* * *

The buzzer jarringly blares and the metal grate opens mechanically. As Lena steps forward, the metal gate behind her closes and then there's the buzzer again, loud clanking and banging metal sounds as the gate on front of her is opened. The prison guards carry no firearms.

"Step forward," the guard motions.

Inside the prison, the quiet chill of the air drifts about like an unseen heavy mist, and suppressing a shiver, Lena moves as instructed. They scanned her bag and coat with the X-ray machine and she walked through the body scanner already, so all she needs to do is get to the visitor area. Her heels find little traction on the dingy linoleum and the fluorescent lights create a muted frenetic atmosphere as she follows a guard to the visitor's area. 

Deputy Shrenev, as he introduced himself, leads Lena down a few hallways, detailing the do's and don't's again as if she didn't already read and sign the paperwork not even ten minutes ago. No weapons of any kind, food is okay, but has to be X-rayed and cut up to ensure no weapons are in it, touching is only permitted for authorized prisoners, and so on. He's ushering her through a door labeled "Visitor Station" and tells her that Mrs. Luthor will be escorted in shortly, and to please, pick a seat. 

His drugstore cologne would bother her less if his eyes didn't drop to her chest when she walked by him. It's not completely blatant, but honestly, her blouse literally buttons up to her neck--there isn't anything remotely scandalous or provocative for him to see. She raises her chin and dead eyes him.

At the intense stare Deputy Shrenev seems to realize he has been caught and displays enough decency to ashamedly look away. _Good_. Carefully, she settles her bag and coat on a chair and takes a seat. There's a metal ring soldered to the table. Now she waits.

Since it's cooler inside, she keeps her hands in her lap. In spite of the chill, there's stress sweat collecting at the base of her bun. She is really doing this. 

Alex and Kara had differing opinions on the matter, and if her girlfriend and best friend don't agree on it, she reminds herself that she can have conflicting feelings, too. Turning the ring on her finger, Lena mentally reviews options and outcomes even though she's already run through everything multiple times. How many times can she compare the risks of ignorance to the risks of exposure? 

Staying ignorant can't keep anyone she loves safe. It is one thing to imagine retribution as a hypothetical, but the reality is that Kara has already been abducted and experimented on by her mother. That Lillian has already nearly murdered Alex before Lena was even aware of Alex's existence. Lillian cannot hurt Kara without going through so many hoops and using so many resources. After all, Supergirl's escape with Mon-El was planned by someone working _for_ Lillian. 

Even with Kara's alien super powers, Lena worries because her family focuses intensely and is rich--not just wealthy financially, but rich in long-standing connections and political clout. It's through sheer luck and a broad delusion of self-importance that Lillian and Lex were ever caught.

And the reason they were caught is because they made the mistake of thinking they couldn't be touched. They may be geniuses, but they are also arrogant. Character flaws aside, Luthors don't frequently make the same mistake twice, even when delusional, and the idea of Lillian being able to worm her way out of prison is terrifying. Is she anything like she was when first arrested? What devastation would her mother unleash were she free? How many people would die?

Alex, though, unlike Kara, is as human as Lena and entirely expendable to many people. And as loathe as Lena is to admit it, all Lillian would need is a bit of time, a few sets of well-placed eyes and a high-powered rifle. Or something more mundane, perhaps, like a drunk driver losing control and swerving across the double yellow lines as Alex rides to work. Maybe even pay a past alien criminal with a grudge against the DEO to show up at the bar and start a fight. 

And what would be the fallout from the death of a woman who works for a secret agency? Who--outside of Lena's periphery--would pay attention?

To the public, it wouldn't be much at all. And all of Alex's work would stay hidden, swept under the rug. Who would know that the woman meant anything to anyone?

But what would it mean to those who knew Alex?

Emotionally crippling Lena, for starters.

And completely eviscerating one Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl.

Now imagine _that_. 

How easily Supergirl could be gutted from National City with the death of one person, with one bullet, one well-planned murder. Kara has already lost so much beyond human comprehension, the idea of ripping away Alex, her last home, from her would probably drive her insane. And who would be able to stop her, to bring Supergirl back from a grief so profound? Could Lena, even as Kara's best friend, possibly be enough? 

Lena has no idea if this thought had ever occurred to Hank Henshaw or other DEO agency personnel. These are the thoughts that keep Lena company in the deep and dark morning hours when she can't sleep and her fledgling heart beats thinking of the new type of family she's making.

There are so many ways for Lillian to make that call, to make Alex's death appear coincidental. A stray bullet, a faulty light switch, a bad batch of lettuce; every possibility she could think of on the way here rose like bile up her throat and Lena choked all of them down along with the raw nerves before stepping out of the towncar. 

Lena made her choice, and yes, she doesn't have to justify herself to anyone, but given the sordid history between Jeremiah and Lillian, it is understandable for Alex to be as far removed from Lillian as possible. It is completely reasonable not to want to have anything to do with Lillian when you're Alex Danvers.

Except she isn't Alex Danvers and Jeremiah wasn't her father; she's Lena Luthor and Lillian is her mother. Lena inhales, feels the expansion of her lungs and exhales. There are still so many moving parts since she shot Lex and Lena is terrified of what kind of person Lillian may become. Is it a particular warped kind of justice that Lena murdered Lex--that Lionel's basterd daughter shot her son dead? ...It was justice, wasn't it? Is there room for guilt in justice? And what of grief?

Grief warps even the kindest of people.

Lena takes in a deep breath. She chooses to face her mother because there is no other way to gauge the rage and pain that lies under Lillian's mask. 

A door on the other side of the room unlocks and pushes open. Chin high, Lillian Luthor all but strolls to the table as if she isn't weighed down with chains cuffed to her wrists and ankles. A cold smile twitches on her mother's face before it is replaced with diffident superiority. Standing on the other side of the table she holds eye contact with Lena as the guard secures the chains to the ring on the table's center.

"Hello dear," Lillian drawls as the guard adjusts the chair and she sits. The chains chatter harshly as she adjusts her long fingers on the empty surface. The guard fades through the door, leaving Deputy Shrenev to supervise.

"Hello, Mother, " Lena returns.

They sit looking at each other silently for what has to be at least five minutes. Lena tries to remember that her mother once confessed to loving her, tries to remember the practically comedic exchange in the Oval Office as they tried to determine how to stop Lex.

"So," Lillian starts, "How is dear old Kara?"

_Oh, we're taking that tack_. "How was your breakfast? Enjoy your poached eggs?"

Lillian huffs. They both know the prison does not make poached eggs. Opening with traded barbs is a gamble, but Lena will not be forfeiting any ground in this arrangement. Not if she wants to get what she wants. Lena pushes forward.

"I have something to tell you and then I have a proposition for you." Lena leans back from the table, and forces her hands to gently clasp in her lap. Lillian raises her eyebrows, waiting, and Lena continues. "It will require a lot from you," Lena glances down to her hands and forces her fingers to release the ring, "and a little more from me."

Having laid the gambit, Lena watches and waits for Lillian's response, studying her mother's face. There is no guarantee on how she'll react to Lena confessing. And Lena has yet to figure out how to confess in code so no one else finds out. No one outside of the DEO, at least.

Leaning back, the elder Luthor inhales. "Well, I am no martian, you can't expect me to read your mind, Lena."

* * *

"Hey," she exhales as she gets through the front door. 

"Hey yourself." Alex's dark eyes glance warmly over Lena and she crams the emerging memories of her afternoon with Lillian down someplace secure.

"Did Kara stop by today?" Alex asks. 

Shrugging, the overcoat slips down to Lena's hands and she hooks it onto the coat rack before kicking off her shoes with a sigh. 

She looks up to her girlfriend of eight months "Briefly, yes. Why?" 

"Did she mention anything about game night?"

Tracing back through her schedule and lunch with Kara, "No, I don't think. Why?"

Frowning, Alex keeps chopping the peppers on the island. "She texted saying that you two have a game you want to play."

Smiling, Lena knows what is happening here. They have been planning Alex's birthday party for months, and as the last week before the surprise, Kara is buzzing with obviously restrained enthusiasm while struggling to keep the secret from the person she loves the most--who is also the person who knows her the best and can tell that Kara is keeping a secret. 

Lunches with Kara for the last month have included two near panic attacks about Alex getting suspicious, and as of yesterday, a small planned freak out session on the couch with reality TV in the background while Alex worked OT. 

Lena contemplates how to respond considering that this is Alex's bid for information. It's subtle and Lena holds back the smile of appreciation. Dating a smart woman with sneak power is hot. Luckily, Alex moves on.

"So how was your day?" Alex looks up from the cutting board.

Cold ice drops in her gut. Here is where the rubber hits the road and the traction of her decisions grips when Lena tells Alex that she visited Lillian.

"Not too busy. A few meetings and quarterly report from marketing." She lifts the glass of red that Alex set out for her and sips.

The lie pitches through her stomach and lodges under her ribs. Now is not the time, she thinks as burning tendrils from her xyphoid process out to her sides. If any information comes from visiting Lillian, she rationalizes, that's when she'll bring it up. Until then, there isn't much reason to cause strife in their relationship. She already knows Alex's opinion.

"Good. I don't want any corporate lackeys ruining the dinner I'm making." The easy spread of Alex's smile is warm, but on the tail of her lie, Lena can't make eye contact. Swallowing another sip, she waits for the guilt to smoothe itself out before lowering the glass and returning the look.

_Next time_ , she tells herself.

* * *

Guardian throttles the engine around the corner, taking the turn low. As he sinks through the momentum, he spots what looks like the attacker and alone being attacked.

A guy in a ski mask yanks someone smaller back into an alley, gun at their temple. 

*I lost visuals, Guardian, and I -- feedback--comms might--working on getting you--* Winn's IT-mode voice comes through the jammed earpiece, unease evident without words. *Be smart --me--Supergirl--andby*

Guardian scopes out the darkened street, letting his helmet give him readouts on activity. Nothing detected in sixty meters. Slowing, he shoulders the bike into the mouth of the alley. 

"Let them go," Guardian's altered voice rumbles out.

The guy in the ski mask laughs derisively as he yanks on the collar of the Valeronian in front of him, causing the woman to stumble and whimper.

"Don't think I'm going to do that just yet, these freaks need to be taught a lesson," the guy lilts. 

Guardian sets his jaw, aims the grappling hook and shoots. Before it makes contact, Guardian is sprinting forward and pacing his breath. Ski mask grunts as the hook smashes into his hand and drops the gun.

The Valeronian cries out as she's pushed down and ski mask man grapples after the gun. But he's not quick enough and James calculates that he'll have this guy wrapped up in the next ten minutes, along with a beacon to the NCPD. Capitalizing on ski mask's stumble, James ducks left and grabs the man's arm as he spins and pulls it behind the guy's back, cranking the lock tight.

Ski mask hisses angrily, practically spitting contempt "Earth Traitor."

*Hey! Look! I got the comms back up and running!* James huffs a laugh as Winn's voice pops back into his ear. 

James activates the comms "Great, I've got the guy, gimme another five minutes and we'll drop the beac for the locals."

*You're the man* Winn praises.

As James pulls out his tactical rope and begins tying up the perp, the Valeronian scrabbles back to her feet against the alley wall, breathing fast, backing away. Why is she beginning to hyperventilate? She shouldn't be afraid of him, he's not a threat to her.

James finishes the knot and looks up "Hey, I'll get you some place safe, okay? We'll go together," His hands are up, motions gentle, steady.

"I--I can't--" she stammers.

James's heart breaks a little. He can't imagine what was said to this woman, what fear she's living with. "You don't have to do anything, we can make sure you get home safe. Okay?"

The woman's eyes move past James's helmeted face and round as she focuses into the dark of the alley. James hears a scuffle, there's a low whine and a flash of orange-white as he's hit on his back and pitched face-first into the cement. Hot pain explodes over his back and claws into his skin as his head hits the ground and he screams. More scuffling footsteps and James notices a black boot with a strap around the heel come into view. It sets and there's a kick to his helmet. The smell of alley garbage surrounds him as he blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head canon, Lena is not quite as insecure and wordy. Be prepared for a colder, more prideful, parsing Lena Luthor who keeps her own secrets. Hope you enjoy this rendition of our favorite queer CEO as the hidden diamond in the rough who explores darker thoughts and concepts!


	3. Boba Fett Debuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex have their first-year anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter woohoo! And we're officially entering smuttyville. Enjoy the non-angst dinner and dildo!

A buttery and savory scent wafts up from the pan and Lena stirs it as she sips from the wine glass. In a short silk robe, she mentally checks off the items she wants ready for tonight: places and wine glasses set, pasta seasoned and ready, chicken in the oven, veggies sauteing. Huffing, she takes a large gulp before turning back to the veggies. Gently shaking the pan to find the vegetables sufficiently tender, Lena turns off the heat and sets a lid on the pan to keep the warmth.

Eyes moving over the spread, she compulsively counts off the prepared items. Satisfied with her work, it's time to change.

* * *

_Back in time,_ Alex drops her hand onto the keypad. Without a sound, the door slides open and the delicious aroma of Lena's cooking fills the air.

Craning her neck as she unties her shoes and toes them off by the door, Alex raises her voice conversationally "I don't condone much of what your family has ever done, but your overcompensation to be better at everything smells _delicious_." As she straightens, Lena emerges from the hallway looking just shy of fancy in loose wide leg slacks and a designer crop top under a flowy shawl. 

Alex's breath stops. _Criminy._

"Say something nerdy," she blurts.

Lena stops at the island, crease in her brow. " _Nerdy_ nerdy?"

Alex rolls her eyes because her brain is close to short-circuiting on pleasant emotions. She needs Lena to work with her instead of giving that slow smirk of satisfaction. "Something _nerdy_ \--" Alex motions with a hand rapidly "come onnnn." Dinner smells wonderful, Lena is obviously breathtaking, and last time Alex fucked Lena before eating, they forgot about bread in the oven until the smoke alarm went off. Not to mention it's their one-year anniversary since they started dating and she's not about to skip on the fun heartfelt stuff that Lena stoically provides.

Amusement rolling through her features first, Lena screws her features into a serious expression "Boba Fett didn't appear in The Empire Strikes Back first. His character actually debuted in Star Wars' Holiday Special in 1978."

Confused, Alex stops mid-stride on her way to Lena. "Wow. Yeah." That is definitely nerdy. She thinks out loud "Is Boba Fett the one in the helmet? Or a drone?"

Crossing her arms, Lena tilts her head to the side and purses her lips. Her green eyes dance gently and Alex knows that she's holding herself back because Alex sometimes needs space when she gets home from work.

Huffing, Alex can't think of what else to say, so she reaches a hand to Lena's waistband and gently pulls them together. "But why are you _so_ nerdy?" Alex whines as she kisses Lena's lips. A firm hand slides along her work pants and Alex's breath catches. 

A dismissive shrug and another slow grin from Lena as her hand scratches the base of Alex's neck "If I'm so nerdy, would I let you use the blindfold on me tonight?"

Alex's hands stop what they're doing on Lena's hips and Alex leans back. 

Lena continues, face challenging "Assuming you can clean up in the next ten minutes for dinner."

"No takebacks?"

"None."

"And we can try the new dildo?"

Biting her lip, Lena considers. "Yes."

Flashing a wide grin, Alex quickly drops a kiss to Lena's mouth and rushes to the shower.

* * *

Pushing the plate away, Alex groans in satisfation and lolls her head to the side to look longingly at Lena. "You might be ruining me for anyone else. If we ever break up, I don't know how I'm going to get over this chicken."

Wryly, Lena drawls as her eyes connect with Alex's "Well, I am brimming with the power of one chicken and mushroom pasta dish." Her round eyes narrow and Alex's stomach jitters.

"You spoil me."

A sip of wine "I like to think I share good things with a woman who deserves good things."

"You already spoil Kara."

A scoff and rolling eyes "With food."

"With love and affection."

"Don't be absurd, Director, I'm a Luthor, not a dog owner."

Really, what _is_ the difference between a puppy and Kara?

"And you spoil Winn."

Inhaling, Lena rolls her eyes. "Fine. You're right: I overcompensate." She huffs and levels a look at Alex, hoping she's conveying equal parts vulnerability and stubborn resignation. A look calculated to move them beyond this topic.

The girlishly sweet smile on Alex's face blossoms and it causes a warm roll in Lena's chest. She shakes her head backward to toss stray loose hairs back over her shoulder. She isn't sure how long she'll be able to keep Alex, but god, there's not much she wouldn't do to keep her.

"The new SOP for consulting work at the DEO is being finalized."

Cocking her head at the topic shift, Lena is wondering if this is going where she thinks it is going. "Oh?"

The hand that rested on Lena's thigh squeezes tighter. Lena covers it with her own. "Yep. You will be getting paperwork next week to start the clearance process to become an independent consultant."

Squeezing Alex's hand, Lena smiles "Well, don't get ahead of yourself. I haven't revealed my _master_ plan yet."

Alex's beautifully open eyes look at her with such fondness that Lena can barely stand it. "And what is your master plan, Luthor?"

Looking over Alex's shoulder, then around the kitchen, as if making sure they're alone, Lena leans forward with dramatic flair, whispering "To maintain a mutually consenting and enthusiastic sexual relationship with the Director."

Alex's eyes round in mock surprise "Oh no! Not the Director."

Swallowing hard, but maintaining the air of villainy, Lena eyes Alex like a predator "Oh yes."

* * *

Chest heaving as Alex rocks into her, Lena pants into Alex's sweaty neck as Alex sinks her teeth into her shoulder. A small cry erupts from her throat at the contact. Alex is in a mood tonight, and Lena is not going to argue when she's being given the strap, legs up in the air with hands cuffed to the bedframe. Breathing faster, she feels the beginning tingle of an orgasm and groans. This is _good_.

As if waiting to hear this, Alex lifts herself up and slows her rhythm to a stop.

Near breathless, the denial hits Lena and she lifts her hips into Alex with a whimper. "Please," she whispers.

But Alex isn't interested, apparently, because she's unclipping the leather cuffs from the bed frame and ordering Lena to present. Lena feels empty and the wetness between her legs--and all over her legs--is cooling. Writhing, she arches her back in an attempt to coax Alex into fucking her quicker. Her head is swimming -- she's so close.

A stinging slap on the inside of her thigh motivates Lena as she curses and jerks away. The blindfold has always been a fun accessory in the bedroom, but it brings out a rather sadistic side to her partner.

"I said present," Alex's voice dips.

Taking a deep breath, Lena satisfies her obedience with thoughts of what she's going to make Alex do once it's her turn. As she wiggles her ass in to place and straightens her limbs and back into proper form, she can hear Alex opening their drawers and moving things around. She hears and feels items being placed on the bed next to her and she tilts her head to infer what they could be. 

Calloused hot hands slide up the back of Lena's thighs and her thighs twitch. With a deep breath, she calms the erratic beat of her heart, willing herself focus away from the ache between her legs.

The bed shifts again and she hears the tinkle of small bells. Fighting back a whimper, Lena breathes through her nose as Alex attaches the bell clamps to her nipples. Alex loves making the bells ring. Holding herself still, Lena is satisfied to deny Alex the sound. 

"Look at you, doing so well," she can hear Alex smirking into her ear. The redhead grabs her breast and kneads it, clinking, and Lena's jaw drops open, gasping as she fights to keep from arching into the touch she wants. Pursing her lips back together, she swallows hard as the warmth of Alex's ministrations sends jolts through her chest and into her core.

A hot tongue traces around her ear and she feels the gentle bite of Alex's teeth "No coming without permission, Lena."

"What?" Lena turns even though she can't see. "I said you could--"

A paddle cracks across her ass and she cries out. The sting and sound are sharp, but the impact isn't hard. It's a warning. Alex's hand rubs the skin, warming it up more.

"What was that, Luthor? You wanted another?"

Teeth clacking shut, Lena bites back the snark. Alex is _definitely_ in a mood. 

"Ms. Danvers," Lena purrs "if you don't deliver, there will be dire consequences."

Another crack on her ass, a tinkle of the bells, and Alex laughs, unfazed "Concerns will be noted in the minutes, Ms. Luthor."

Jutting her jaw out, Lena holds her pose. _Concerns will be noted in the minutes?_ Oh, Lena is taking notes alright.

Fingertips scrape up her thighs, then rub circles over the skin, warming it. Humming in her throat, Lena lets herself succumb to the attention, body tingling hotly and the intense ache between her legs reemerging. 

"There we are," the woman behind her croons when her thighs tense up. Lena lets her head hang a little and submits just a little more.

Hands slide up to cup her breasts and jingle the clamps. The sensations of the movement and clamps pluck whimpers from Lena's throat, exquisite twinges in her nipples shooting straight to her clitoris. 

Hips pressing back into Alex, she moans. "Please, Alex," Lena nearly begs. "I'm so close."

With a huff over her shoulder, the heat of Alex's body retracts and then a finger tip lightly traces down Lena's slit. "No orgasms without permission."

Giving up her control, Lena all but trembles "Yes, ma'am." 

The sound of the harness straps being undone and redone is heard and Lena wonders if Alex will finally give her the new strap, the thicker one. As she begins breathing to prepare for it, another crack lands on her other ass cheek. The impact sends a hot pulse to her clit and she whimpers, her hips twitching.

A hand caresses the impacted area and though blindfolded, Lena squeezes her eyes shut harder. "Please," she whispers, dropping her head down.

"Mm. You're so good for me," Alex murmurs. "But if you want this strap, you have to earn it." Alex's fingers slide further inward and Lena's body burns, her breath so staggered, she can barely string one thought to the next. A finger strokes along the outside of her labia, pulling gently at the skin and pressing lazily.

"Yes, Ms. Danvers" Lena gasps out.

"You're going to count down from ten."

Thighs twitching as the finger slips airily over her swollen inner labia, Lena nods as she falls deeper into submission "Yes, ma'am."

Alex repositions herself and Lena expects to feel the bite of the paddle. Instead, there's a swipe of Alex's tongue over her clit. She should have known better, Alex doesn't like to follow expectations; she thrives on making Lena squirm.

Two hands grip her ass and spread her, and Lena sucks in both lips to stifle a whimper as the hot tongue slowly moves up from her clit to swipe circles around her opening. As the clever appendage dips deeper into her folds, Lena fists the sheets, nails digging into the fabric. Her nipples ache as the bells ring beneath her. 

A warbling moan falls from her lips as the director settles behind Lena, immersing her tongue further and further with every stroke. Straining to hold her position, the CEO feels the build up of another orgasm. As Alex's tongue plunges deeper, she moans.

"Ma'am, I'm close," she bursts out as Alex sucks the swollen nub of her clit into her mouth.

At that, Alex pulls away and a sharp slap of the paddle hits her thigh. Lena yelps, the bells tinkle. 

Another thump of the paddle and her lip is caught between her teeth and she pants through her nose.

A finger sinks into her and Lena cries out, barely able to hold the pose. Alex's amused and throaty voice drifts down "You forgetting something, Luthor?"

Then the finger is gone and Alex hits her again with the paddle.

The heated fog in her mind lifts enough to remember the command "Ten!" she shouts quickly. 

Smug laughter from Alex and another strike lower on her thighs "Nine!" Swallowing hard, Lena's mouth hangs open as she pants. 

A quick succession of hits that edge closer to her swollen folds nearly take her breath away and leaves her stumbling "Ei-eight! Seven-six!" 

Her body is alive and Lena's elbows shake--thwack--"Five!"

At this, Alex plunges in two digits and finger bangs her hard and fast before hitting her ass. She doesn't even register if the sound of the bells anymore.

"Fuck!" Lena rasps. "I mean--Four! " A harder crack has her thigh stinging "Three!" and she feels herself dripping. Another whack leaves her nearly breathless as it hotly bites into her other thigh "Two" she practically grunts out, head dropping to concentrate on holding position.

Here Alex gently slides the paddle up and around her thighs, rubbing the stinging flesh gently. The paddle is aligned across both of her thighs and over her entrance.

"Ready?" Alex coaxes as she slides the wood back and forth.

"Yes," she nods, then clears her throat.

The paddle pulls away and she takes in a breath and holds it, waiting. As she is about to taunt Alex, the paddle cracks across her flesh and is held in place.

"Ah!--One," she gasps, twitching at the near orgasm that stings across her center and thighs. Her center is so swollen from the edging that she can't think beyond wanting, aching for what Alex isn't giving her.

Alex's hands run up and down her back, around her ribs. Here she grasps Lena's breasts and deftly adjusts the clamps before tweaking them off of the sore nipples and rolling them gently. The rush of blood to the tips of her breasts makes them sensitive and Lena quivers. 

"I'm not done with you," Alex's lips press against Lena's shoulder, her neck as she hefts Lena's tits and palms them. 

Adjusting herself behind Lena again, there's the sound of the bottle of lube being opened and closed. 

"You ready?" the gentler tone waits as a broad tip is slipped along her slit. 

Shaking her head, Lena works to steady her breathing and body. Long breath in, hold, long breath out.

"Okay," she murmurs.

A tightening grip on her hip. Łena clears her throat, swallowing thickly.

"Ready, Ms. Danvers," she amends. 

And then the silicone is sliding along her folds, stretching in to her heat and she's fire breathing as she's being pushed open by the slow work of Alex spreading her. Incrementally the thick dildo is pressed in and pulled out, the push and pull of it is exquisitely crude as they merge closer and closer, and a tendril of joy curls in her chest, opening to Alex like a cereus to the moon. 

A stronger thrust forces a grunt from Lena's mouth as Lena acclimates to the girth of it. Nails claw up Lena's back until Alex's hips slot against Lena, a thick swell in her throat catches Lena, and breathless, she keens, one hand reaching back to grip Alex's forearm. Blindfolded, she's hyperaware of all the places she's being handled, zeroing in on Alex's possessive grasp and the deep sinking fullness between her legs. The sense of it, the fullness, simultaneously scratches and itches--it is beyond satisfaction or gratification. It's giving and taking of possession that crushes tightly in her gut and under her ribs and Alex is driving all of it into Lena.

Leaning atop, Alex gruffs hotly into her ear "Up" and arches back, hands firmly holding Lena's hips. Lena's hands push walk herself back until she's straddling Alex's bent knees in an upright reverse cowgirl.

Wrapping an arm around Lena's waist, Alex presses her torso against Lena's back and thrusts. A high pitched gasp drags up her throat at the angle and size and Lena is ready to come.

"Please," she breathlessly gasps over her shoulder, hand grasping the arm at her waist. "Please-let-me-come" she whines.

A short huff of sadistic satisfaction scratches Alex's throat and Lena hears the vulgar sounds of Alex humping into her. Lena bites her lip to keep from coming. "I-can't-" she gasps. "Alex-please-I-can't-stop-Alex" she cries out.

Immediately Alex stops and clutches Lena tightly, the other hand dropping from her breast.

"Please-please-Ms.-Danvers-I-need-to-come" Lena arches back, seeking friction she's being denied.

Suddenly a sharp pain as Alex twists a nipple "I did not give permission."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Lena could cry in desperation, she's so close, _so close_ and Alex is dragging this out beyond their usual play. 

The hand twisting her nipple drops away and she's vaguely aware of Alex bending slightly to the side, but all she really wants is to shudder over Alex's thick strap and she's holding her breath to listen to Alex, holding her breath trying to be a good slut.

Rasping in her ear "Grab on to me, harlot" and Lena has just gripped Alex's forearm and reached back to claw her side as Alex reaches around to her front. She's vaguely aware of something wide rubber/plastic pushing against her clit before a staccato [click].

Intense vibration surges against Lena's clit and she shrieks in an uncontrolled instantaneous orgasm, hips bucking up and being held tightly, Alex's hips following as she clutches the hitachi to Lena's front. Scratching and clawing, Lena's hips gyrate, trying to escape the wand, but Alex holds firm, commanding her--

_Be a good girl_

_Yes, there_

_Keep taking it... like the slut you are_.

Mouth open and body shuddering, Lena's center throbs and pulsates around the strap, unable to escape the intense vibration on her clit as she is rocked by her orgasms. Lilting pleasure swirls in between her legs and through her veins, the pounding of her blood beats an erratic rhythm between her legs.

Collapsing forward, howling with each gasp, Alex finally instructs that she can stop coming and Lena sobs face first into the sheets. 

"Happy Anniversary," Alex murmurs into her neck.

  
  



	4. Chains and Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after Guardian's attack, DEO sets up a sting operation that goes awry and nearly kills Supergirl. Alex and Vasquez find a lead. Lillian alludes that she knows Lena is dating Alex.

It's another Tuesday morning and the DEO is still following up on leads on the development of a new anti-alien network. Winn is currently running three searches: one to triangulate the energy signature of the weapons that are being used in their attacks, another search of facial recognition, and the last to search their database to see if any of the weapons match anything they have on file.

They'd received a couple of tips about possible hate attacks through alien support groups who called in to hotlines. Of the few reports, two aliens had been willing to come forward personally and share their phone recordings of people verbally threatening and assaulting them. Using those, the DEO had been able to track people down, dig through websites, then route through ISPs, and finally, identify a member who had paid for and set up security cameras for the group.

With all of this, Winn had been able to tap into their video cameras the past six months. Over the course of watching the security feeds, they'd learned of new "shipments" and "targets". Alex snorted at the use of pseudo-military lingo. Honestly, the need for these guys to feel important using jargon bordered on pathetic. Then again she could always count on a man's ego. Vanity: the ever-reliable source for unimaginative hateful people to be quickly identified on the internet.

The screens begin to shake incrementally on their mounts and Alex looks over to Kara anxiously tapping her foot. They make eye contact and Alex cocks her head at the screens with a grin. Kara smiles sheepishly and stops. 

Guardian had already had an encounter - he was attacked while stopping an assault on an alien months ago. The scenario screamed setup, but nothing could be confirmed. Supergirl hadn't been able to find his attackers when she arrived on scene and Maggie hadn't been able to find anything through her network. 

James had responded to an attack and was separating the two people when he was shot with an unknown weapon by unknown assailants. Kara flew him back to the DEO medical facility as soon as she could, but even with super speed, she hadn't seen anyone in the alley when she had arrived. Though not conscious on arrival, James pulled through. And because he was shot while tying up the alien attacker, he couldn't give any descriptions of his own attacker/s. Shot in the back by cowards.

The Valeronian that had been attacked had not been found, either, and that troubled everyone. Winn was able to catch a side profile picture of the possible survivor two blocks away through security feed at a drugstore back alley. Had they been picked up by the people who attacked James? Did they go to the hospital? Were they safe? The DEO didn't have any of these answers after spending days interviewing people at all the area hospitals, police stations, and alien support groups trying to track down the victim. James's description was bare bones, and the truth is that they really had no way of finding the person who was attacked at the moment.

The other thing that burned in Alex's gut: the attack happened in a camera dead zone and Winn hadn't been able to find any concrete footage of the attack or people in the attack. Alex shifted, face set, and accepted the possibility that there was no coincidence to the attack being in an area where they had no cameras. 

Everything about this unsettled Alex's stomach. There were too many coincidences and unknowns for this to be a hateful mugging gone wrong. Not to mention James's wound was from a weapon of alien design - he wasn't shot by a hand gun with bullets. The whole left side of his back would have been shredded if it weren't for his uniform absorbing the energy of the weapon. Whatever the unknown assailants used, it definitely wasn't human technology. Or known human technology.

Kara still has a scrape across her cheek that hasn't healed up yet. It burns in Alex's gut that she can't seem to catch anyone but low-level suspects and the raid that they'd planned for weeks had almost been a bust.

Fortunately, Kara saw the grenade before it went off and was able to cover her mouth and nose with her cape before breaking through their security entrance to fresh air. Most of the suspects had escaped, but a couple had been detained. Hank was with them now.

Nothing was popping up in their searches and Hank was consulting with the interrogations, so Alex hunkered down next to Vasquez to rewatch the footage. She couldn't believe their bad luck--were they duped? Frustrated, Alex determined that Supergirl wasn't needed right now.

"Hey, Supergirl, why don't you head back to the office?" Alex looks over her shoulder and gives her sister a smile. "We've got nothing and you might as well get back to work."

Uncrossing and crossing her arms again, Kara pursed her lips and huffed. "Yeah," she agreed, "I am just so sick of these goons!"

Alex laughed humorlessly. "You and me both. Go ahead, though. I'll call you if anything comes up, promise."

With that reassurance, Kara nodded before flying out.

Today officially sucked. Fuck Tuesday. She turned back to the video footage.

Vasquez nodded at Alex, but kept her gaze on the screen playing the footage. "Look pretty worn down, Danvers," she muttered out of the side of her mouth.

Alex zeroed in on one of the guys in the background. Short cropped hair, medium build, khaki cargo pants. Something was off about him. His gait was odd, almost familiar in a way.

"Not as worn down as your pool game," Alex retorts, eyes narrowing on the other suspects scattering for cover and weapons at Supergirl's arrival on the grainy security camera footage. They were surprised. Scared. Then khaki shouted and held out his hand. Another suspect turned and seemingly grabbed something from khakis hand. The suspect then threw that something and the screen flashed green. The gas bomb.

Vasquez silently laughed at the joke, ever chill. Then "You see the guy in the back?" She rewinds the tape and they watch again. "He doesn't look surprised to see Supergirl."

Alex nods.

A moment as they begin focusing on different parts of the screen to see if there's anything else to give them insight, "Not really surprised by that hickey either."

Alex flushes slightly, but doesn't slam her hand on her neck or respond. "Don't be jealous you can't get laid, Vasquez. No one likes a sad lesbian."

The dark-eyed women leans forward "Hold up," Vasquez says. "You see that?" she pauses the footage and rewinds the frames.

Alex had been tracking the suspect who threw the grenade. "See what?"

"This guy." Vasquez gets close to the screen and points out a suspect with their back to the camera, seeming to go through a small box. They were nearly off screen, half their body not even in the frame. Vasquez starts the footage again and the suspect never turns towards the camera or walks through the frame. Someone didn't want to be seen.

Alex narrows her eyes. "Get as good a picture of the suspect as you can and let's work our way back, frame by frame. Let's see if they made a mistake or if there's something to find."

Vasquez is already moving through the frames and saving the images with the best quality and angles. "Got it." Her fingers stop and she looks up to Alex "You think this was a setup?"

Looking at the screen, Alex nods. "It's something."

Vasquez finishes saving the images and is sending the footage and request to their digital forensics team. Over her shoulder "Alright, footage and request sent to Kaiser." She is looking at the frozen screen thoughtfully. If she has any ideas, she must be mulling them over. "I was thinking of buying some L-Corps stocks. You think you could put in a good word to Lena to let me buy a few for a poorman's price?"

Slapping the back of Vasquez's head, Alex purses her lips and tries not to give the woman any more satisfaction.

"Hey!" Vasquez hisses.

"Director Danvers" comes Hank's deep timbre "we do not hit each other."

The Director straightens and turns to her former superior officer "Yessir," she replies out of habit.

Vasquez gives Alex a shit-eating grin and after Hank walks away, then she leans forward "Just think about it - take her out for a nice night, put your bland moves on her to soften her up, then help a fellow dyke get some kind of retirement plan started, yeah?"

Unclenching her jaw, Alex deadpans Vasquez. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Then "Winn, keep me updated on whatever you find," she curtly calls. She will follow up with the crime scene techs and see what they were able to find.

"Got it, boss," he waves over his shoulder.

* * *

"I heard you've been seeing someone." Lillian casually mentions as she moves her knight. 

"Good to know you haven't lost your hearing." Lena doesn't know how much, if anything, her mother truly knows. For all she knows, this is a gambit for information. 

Lillian smiles quietly "I think it's nice that you have found someone."

Lena looks up to her mother and arches an eyebrow. "I see lots of people, Mother. It is nice." She isn't going to respond to any questions here, "And what about you? I hear that Bethany has warmed up to you."

At this, Lillian scoffs. "My dear, Bethany is a lonely woman."

Lena moves a pawn to cover the gauntlet of the knight's progress. "So you two have a lot in common."

The older Luthor sniffs and shifts in her seat. Lena briefly glances up, eyes tracking the body language before focusing back on the board. _Interesting_. 

"Hardly. She went to UCLA." Lillian raises her chin proudly. At this, Lena chuckles. Never underestimate the snobbery of a Luthor, least of all, Lillian. The irony of Lillian being a convicted and murderous felon judging the woman in the cell next to her must be lost to her mother. 

Going for passably intimate, Lena sets her chin on her palm and looks at her mother. She's aged, has been arrested, and yet despite being a crazy lunatic, she's coherent and in control of herself. It's admirable, even if it's a waste. This never ceases to astound Łena. Lillian's lucid intelligence, her poised control, and of course, her unhinged obsession that aliens are bad and only she can keep the menace at bay. 

To Lillian's credit, the older woman has been seeing a therapist. On Lena's payroll, of course. The government couldn't afford a therapist qualified to handle Lillian's intellect and cunning. Lena has seen Lillian charm just about anyone she wanted to enthrall, Lena needed a person able to resist her mother's gravity. The last thing anyone needed was another Cadmus sympathizer turned apostle.

"And I am sure that fact is why she's in the same block as you." A subtle jab that Lillian is on equal ground to the woman she's deriding. Playing these games with Lillian has kept Lena sharp, not to mention satisfied a small part of her that wishes to speak frankly to her mother. In the controlled environment of the prison, Lena is able to explore many topics bluntly that she'd never been able to approach before. 

When they first began, the first thing she established with Lillian was that for as good as Lillian was going to dish it, Lena was going to serve it. This had proven tricky in the first few visits, toeing the line of their individual prides, but Lena was proud of the ground work she had laid. Lena was proud of it--it was hard-earned and she hadn't compromised her values. Not yet, at least.

Lillian casts a withering look. Something in it shifts slightly. "Smallness is shameful. Luthors are destined for bigger things, Lena." Lillian's eyes level coldly. "Be careful with whom you mingle - you've always shown a lack of... circumspection with your acquaintances."

Keeping herself from rolling her eyes, Lena chooses not to react to what she considers her mother's mantra for every visit. "Check," Lena smirks and checks the clock. "And unfortunately, time to go." Lena stands and brushes her palms down her suit. Deep breath in, steady out. "Do try to be a bit amenable to the people here, Mother. You make me look bad when you behave... poorly."

Chained to the table, Lillian stands. The links clatter harshly as they're dragged across the metal surface. Her fingertips splay delicately on the surface. Something in her eyes is calculating and soft, as if she is weighing her words. Lena has no idea if she should trust whatever it is that Lillian is going to say next. 

"Noted," Lillian settles on the choice of words coolly. She clears her throat and Lena turns to look at the convict who is the mother that raised her. 

"I do want what's best for you," Lillian states. Her jaw is clenched and she's watching Lena with careful eyes. Swallowing, she raises her chin to the side. "I am happy for you, even if this person... is not as strong as their sister."

Lena's nostrils flare. "Good thing you've raised me to be strong enough for myself." With that, Lena steps through the door, Deputy Shrenev having to catch up and keep pace.

Lillian had gotten her to have an emotional response with that parting remark and she knew it. 

The security gates close behind her and Lena strides purposefully to the waiting towncar. She nods to Laura, who opens the door, and clicks it shut behind Lena as she slips inside. 

"I have a private call I need to make, Laura." Her voice is matter-of-fact and Laura's dark eyes connect a fraction of a second before the partition window slides up. Sitting by the window, Lena looks out at the receding prison grounds. 

Fifteen minutes later they're on the freeway and everything is moving fast in Lena's mind. Gripping the handle of the car with one hand, the other shakily raises to push the ponytail back over her shoulder. She juts out her jaw and lets a few tears fall down her cheeks. 

It's not perfect, she tells herself. And it doesn't have to be perfect. She can't control how her mother manages to funnel information to her cell or exactly how she seems to know that Alex exists as anything other than an extension of Supergirl. Lillian knows that she means something to her daughter. Not to mention this is _supposed_ to be good--this situation is exactly why she chose to reconnect with her mother. This is the kind of information she wanted to know: what Lillian knows and could use against Lena. Against them. 

Always being watched, sometimes being targeted, has created a paranoia in Lena that she hates. But not being paranoid means opening herself and L-Corp up to unnecessary risks. So she gives herself five minutes to run down and catalogue the rabbit holes of what-ifs and worst-cases. It's long and mentally and emotionally exhausting, but this ritual has also helped her discover plots by Lex and Lillian before they became an irreversible problem, so it is difficult for Lena to stop. Getting positive results (foiling assassination attempts on her life and L-Corp assets) is important and validates the occasional need for her paranoid tendencies. 

_What was Lillian's purpose communicating this to Lena?_

There's a flashing light across the window. It signals that they're thirty minutes from their destination. Clearing her throat and taking deep cleansing breaths, Lena pulls down the seat next to her, pops out the secret compartment on the back, and lifts a letter pad from it. Placing it carefully in her financial folder and tucking that into her bag, she meticulously puts the compartment and seat back together. 

By the time Laura is opening the door to L-Corp, Lena has sufficiently bricked up walls around her anxiety and confidently steps into the pleasant evening breeze. Setting her shoulders back, she murmurs a _thank you_ to Laura and heads inside. 

* * *

It's eleven o'clock at night and there is still no progress to show on the hydrogen fuel converter. She came down to blow off steam and shake out leftover jitters from visiting her mother two days ago, but the project isn't distracting her as usual.

Exhaling loudly, she saves the few notes she took on energy readouts, scans her retina at the door, and steps into the private elevator. Crossing her arms, Lena sighs. She's in a rut with the project and she's still anxious from the conversation with Lillian. 

She wants to believe Lillian cares. But then again, spying on your own children? How is that supposed to come across? Imagining herself asking Lillian why she is stalking Lena, it's easy to answer for her mother: _How else am I to know what's going on in your life? Do you plan to tell me while we braid each others' hair and watch a movie?_ Łena doesn't think Lillian has ever watched a movie the entire time Lena has known her. What a waste of time for a Luthor. With an irritated snort towards herself and her desire to accept the mangled mess Lillian calls love, Łena decides to file this thought for later. 

Right now, she needs to determine who is surveilling her and how. Especially considering that she's been feeding false intel to known associates of her mother and has very carefully crafted her itinerary and appearances to swing public and paparazzi perception away from the truth. It is incredibly important that Alex stay out of the public eye and that no one, especially her mother, decides to take an interest in her and what she means to Łena. 

Which means that Lena _needs_ to find out how Lillian could know about Alex. And Kara. Anyone could know that she was going to Alex Danvers' apartment with enough dedication and/or resources. But the same is true of her going to Kara's. How is Lillian getting the information? Lena sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. Kicking off her heels, she pads out of the elevator on her office floor and to her office. 

Opening the door, she notices Supergirl sitting on her balcony. Lena sighs and walks over to the desk. Kara's bright face turns and smiles. 

Lena softens and smiles back. She files away her thoughts on Lillian's surveillance for another time. She's missed her best friend, lately. And with figuring out their mutual attraction, Alex and Lena have been more secluded, and that means that she's been more lax in keeping up with Kara. In thinking about it, Lena justifies that she has never had a partner like Alex before. A lot of issues with past partners aren't even an issue for them, but being who they are does pose bigger issues that the two cannot ignore. Lena's mother and their jobs are a couple examples.

Well, it's more accurate to say their schedules _and_ Lena's voracious appetite for the woman in uniform have shunted them away from hanging out with other people a little bit more. It's kind of Lena's fault, really. But it's not entirely Lena's fault. Cargo pants have no right to look _that_ good on Alex Danvers. And how open and earnest Alex Danvers is when it comes to her relationships and sex. The woman is practically a knight in shining utility belt (if Lena ignores that she works for a clandestine government agency) and almost everything about Alex (hair, style, eyes, _intellect_ ) strokes Lena _just so_. Lena suppresses a groan as she straightens up a few things on the desk before she looks back to Supergirl.

Kara turns her head, patiently waiting, eyes softly watching Lena. When she sees Łena look up, she jerks her head in a motion for Lena to come out. The superhero smiles before turning back to look out at the city. 

Dropping the heels by her desk carefully, Lena glances at her desk one more time and sighs, giving up on making any progress tonight. She slides the door open and steps through. 

The air is balmy and it's nice, so the CEO takes a deep breath and absorbs the quiet noise of the city at night. Propping her elbows on the railing, she looks out. Next to her, Kara is kicking her feet and looking up at the stars. 

"I've missed you," Kara says simply. "I mean, I'm happy for you. And Alex. For both of you, but I also miss Lena Luthor sitting on my couch, throwing m&ms into my face."

A tug in Lena's heart. Such simple expressions for Kara are normal. Lena always tries to be better with them, to acknowledge and accept, especially with Kara, her first real friend in National city, first _real_ best friend. It doesn't change that she feels bad. 

It is a balance. Making time for Alex and intimacy means not spending time with Kara and other friends. And spending hours throwing m&ms across Kara's apartment to see if the goof can catch them all means she can't work on prototypes. Working on prototypes means she won't have a late dinner with her... unlabeled romantic sexual partner with whom she shares anniversary dinners. If it's not one thing, it's another.

Being Lena Luthor can be a real hassle, even on the days she loves herself.

The CEO smiles a little sad "Well, if that's the case, I will have to get another 2lb bag because I also miss throwing things at my best friend's face." She winks "I mean, feeding my best friend."

A wistful smile falls from Kara's face and she looks hopeful. "Yeah? Think you could slum it at my place on Thursday night then? Netflix and popcorn."

Grimacing, Lena leans back, hands holding onto the railing. She is scheduled to work in the lab Thursday. "...I'm not sold on the popcorn." She'll reschedule.

Immediately defensive, Kara puts her fists on her hips and twists to glare at Lena "You know it's hard to chew quietly when I'm hungry!"

Laughing and feeling the tenseness dissipate, Lena pulls herself back to the railing "And it's difficult to hear dialogue when you're masticating like a hungry Supergirl." Like they'll even watch the TV in earnest.

With a nearly petulant huff, Supergirl crosses her arms. "Fine. But if I can't have popcorn, you can't eat salad."

Lena's eyebrows raise. So it's going to be like that. "Mm." Lena pretends to think it over. "Alright, deal," she says and holds out her hand to shake on it. Lena is formulating a plan to bring an exorbitant amount of Italian (she refuses to eat Chinese more than once a week) to stuff the alien. If Kara is sufficiently stuffed, then Lena can bring popcorn and a salad. Kara will think Łena is being extra and won't question how much Lena is spending on Kara. Kara won't bring up how much is spent and Lena won't have to justify herself. Win-win. And she gets to hang out and be silly with her best friend. 

Who else would want Łena Luthor to throw m&ms at them after listening to her pick apart rom-com plot lines? Lena feels lucky to have Kara in her life at all.

The superhero leans over and they shake hands. Kara is mean mugging Lena and Lena feigns fear at the mock intensity until Lena's wide eyed fake fear faces cause Kara to snort, breaking character, first.

Laughing it off, the two resume their gazing and Lena sighs, content to be with her best friend. "Oh, I have something you might like," Lena remembers and walks back to her desk. She opens a drawer and pulls out a box. "Here, a German investor stopped by today and brought some candy from Berlin. I don't want it, you should have it." The investor had been really pleased when presenting the box to Lena and she accepted them without a second thought. 

"Ooo!" Kara opens the box and immediately picks a piece. Her smile is so pleased and wide it has Lena grinning in delight. Such a cute alien. "Germans do have a way with chocolate," Kara chirps happily and chews, blue eyes like crescents.

Suddenly Kara tilts her head, eyes unfocused. "Gotta go, boss," she grabs a quick side hug, leaves the chocolate, and falls off the railing and into the night. 

Smiling in the direction Kara flew, Lena heaves a contented sigh. She could use a better hug. Going back inside, she pulls out her phone and messages Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUE THE INTERNAL FREAKOUT and ENJOY SOME LILLIAN.


End file.
